


A Good Day

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: It's Dagur's birthday, and he has a special treat planned for Hiccup.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Double the whip-strikes, cuts, or kicks, as a special treat

“Today’s a good day, Hiccup!” Hiccup could hear Dagur sing as he approached his cell. 

“Oh, what? You’re setting me free?” Hiccup asked sarcastically. Even after months of captivity, he hadn’t lost his sass. He would stand to face Dagur, but didn’t have his prosthetic, and was feeling too weak. He hadn’t been fed that morning. So, instead, he just sat cross-legged in the middle of the cell as Dagur came close, only in a pair of ragged pants. 

Dagur laughed, put one hand on the bars. “No, no.” Hiccup could see a whip at his belt, and he wanted to crawl backwards, but he wouldn’t show fear. “It’s my birthday today, Hiccup.”

“Yay…” Hiccup said very dismally. “Congratulations. You were born, and the rest of us suffered for it.” 

Dagur took a key from his belt and unlocked the cell, then stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He put his hands on his hips, looking pleased with himself. 

“No, only you suffered for it.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “Tell that to everyone you’ve ever hurt or killed. Tell that to the villages you wiped out. Tell that to the dragons whose body parts you keep as trophies.” Hiccup was snarling his words by the end of it.

It was Dagur’s turn to narrow his eyes. “On your knees, Hiccup. Turn your back.”

“No.”

Dagur suddenly kicked him in the face, toes connecting with his left cheekbone. Hiccup went down with a cry. Before he could recover, Dagur was grabbing him and forcing him onto his knees with his back turned. There were already scars there from various other torments. 

“Twenty lashes for my birthday,” Dagur said. Hiccup flinched when he heard the whip snap in the air. 

“Th-that’s more than usual.”

“Yeah, I’m doubling it.” 

Hiccup wanted to move, crawl away, but he wouldn’t show Dagur that kind of weakness. So, he stayed absolutely still.

The whip came down on his back, and Hiccup yelped as his flesh was torn open. 

“I want you to count, Hiccup,” Dagur said. 

“One.”

“Good boy,” Dagur crooned, and the whip snapped at his back again.

“T-two!” 

_ Snap.  _ Scream. “Three…”

_ Snap.  _ Scream. “Four!” 

_ Snap.  _ Scream. Sob. “F-five.”

And it went on like that, all the way to twenty. Hiccup was relieved when he uttered the word. Tears were streaming down his face and his voice was going hoarse. Twenty was what he would get. Dagur was done. 

Dagur came forward and ruffled Hiccup’s hair affectionately. “Good boy.” 

He heard his belt drop heavily to the floor, and Hiccup swallowed hard, still not looking at Dagur. Of course this wasn’t over. It  _ was  _ Dagur’s birthday. 

“The day isn’t over yet, Hiccup,” Dagur told him. “Not yet.”


End file.
